


Shine the light on the Sun and the Moon

by HoneyxMonkey, JoyFlameball, Kuraidesu_Raven16



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Imprisonment, Inspired by Tangled (2010), M/M, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Rapunzel and Varian are Siblings (Disney), Stockholm Syndrome, Trapped In A Tower, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyxMonkey/pseuds/HoneyxMonkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyFlameball/pseuds/JoyFlameball, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraidesu_Raven16/pseuds/Kuraidesu_Raven16
Summary: When Varian is born with some of the Moonstone's powers, a certain person is acknowledged about his existences and his powers, and is determined to keep the magical child to themselves. They steal him away late at night and place him in a tower with a familiar Sundrop girl...Sixteen years later, two young thieves break into the tower, hiding from the Royal Guard, the captain, and his terrifying daughter. They have no idea what they're about to get themselves into.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 248





	1. The Moon Child

**Author's Note:**

> The story is a rewritten version of the Disney Tangled movie  
> Greetings readers and thank you all for the love and support, we as the authors really appreciate it a lot and we're doing our best to keep you all updated on the story.  
> \- Kuraidesu Raven  
> \----------  
> Why hello my lovely guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! Just as a note, Varpunzel will not be in this fic. Varian and Rapunzel’s relationship is strictly a sibling relationship. Sorry, Varpunzel shippers.  
> -Joy  
> \----------  
> Ladies, Lords, and non-binary royalty, this fic is sure to bring tears. New Dream and Varigo stans get ready to be fed.  
> -Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little prologue.

On the day King Edmund tried to destroy the Moonstone, it backfired and failed miserably. You know that. And you know a wave from the Moonstone struck the members of the Brotherhood in the room, the blows mainly landing on Quirin. And you also know that’s when Edmund knew that the Moonstone could not be destroyed. So he decided that it would be best for the Brotherhood to go their separate ways in order to guard and protect the Moonstone. They would refuse to allow anyone to acknowledge the Moonstone’s existence, and its power of destruction.

But Quirin knew that something just didn’t feel the same about himself on the day that he left the Dark kingdom.

A decade later, Varian was born. The young, small, baby boy had a unique look. His face was splattered with freckles like stars in the night sky, and he had round pale blue eyes like the moon. Those were normal. But the strangest thing about him was the one oddly colored strand on his head. It was as teal as the ocean water and it stood out from the rest of his black hair. Quirin knew that his son was special and different from the other kids. This was confirmed when the teal strand started to glow and turned into a glowing bright blue.

Quirin knew then that his son was somehow connected to the Moonstone. The explosion from the Moonstone had affected Quirin, maybe given him some of its magic. That was now passed down to his son.

A week after Varian was born, words began to spread throughout all of Old Corona. 

Gothel had happened to be roaming around Old Corona trying to fish some compliments from the villagers to feed her ego and also to get supplies for her and Rapunzel, when she happened to overhear a few peoples' conversation about the leader’s son. It was about how the boy was somehow odd from the rest of the children in a certain way and how he was born with a unique teal strand. Gothel had known about the Moonstone’s existence and its power of destruction. From what she had heard from the people, she assumed that the special, odd child might be the Moonstone and that she must have them to obtain ultimate power. And so her plans were set to take the Moonstone away late at night and make a run for it, like what she did with the Sundrop.

When day turned to night, Gothel traveled from house to house in search of the moon child. She was about to give up and return to the tower until she spotted a house that had a tint of blue light forming in one of the windows. That moment she knew that she finally found it and that house must have the Moon child that she’s been searching for inside.

As she stood in front of the illuminated window, she noticed that it was slightly open, which made it easy for her to get in and take the child. She opened the window a little more so that she could easily slip in.

Upon climbing through the window, she saw the baby sleeping peacefully, the child’s hair stripe glowing brightly in wake of the full moon. Gothel grinned, knowing soon she’d have both the Sundrop and the Moonstone in her possession.

She carefully reached into the crib and took the sleeping baby into her arms, the child never once stirring. She hoped he slept like this every night. Goodness knows she didn’t need _another_ baby waking her up by screaming in the dead of night.

With her precious bounty secured in her arms, Gothel climbed through the window once more and disappeared into the night.


	2. 1. New Baby Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready Ladies, Lord and non binary royalties cause the show is about to begin - Kuraidesu Raven
> 
> \----------
> 
> Grab your popcorn or cookies or whatever food you have, and get READY
> 
> -Joy 
> 
> \----------
> 
> ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST
> 
> -Honey

Gothel was heading to the tower after her late midnight adventure of breaking an entering and stealing the beautiful moon baby. She knew that Rapunzel would be thrilled to finally have someone that she could play and keep her company with when Gothel was away. As she was getting closer and closer to the tower, still holding the sleeping baby boy in her arms, she saw the flickering of a lamp in the window. Rapunzel must be waiting up for her.

Gothel pushed back her distaste of the thought and quietly climbed up the hidden stairs. She pushed open the floorboard and only now did the child start to stir. The infant made little whimpers as he began to wake and Gothel stood up fully in the main room of the tower.

“Rapunzel?” She called and the two year old quickly scampered down the stairs of her bedroom. “Come here Flower, I have a surprise for you.”

The little girl smiled brightly, her long blonde hair dragging behind her. “Mother! You’re home!”

“Yes darling.” Gothel smiled and bounced the now awake baby in her arms. “Look here.” Rapunzel stood on her tiptoes to see what her mother was holding. The girl gasped with delight, her eyes lighting up. “This is your new baby brother, Varian.”

Rapunzel grinned, gently stroking the infant’s nose. “He’s so cute!” Gothel let Rapunzel take him and watched as the girl smiled even wider. “Where did you find him?”

Gothel sighed. “Abandoned on the side of the road.” She stroked Rapunzel’s hair. “His parents must have abandoned him. He’s like you, Flower.”

Rapunzel looked up at the woman. “He has magic?”

Gothel nodded. “So we have to keep him safe. And I’ll need your help to take care of him.”

The blonde nodded eagerly and bounced her new baby brother in her arms, watching the way his bright blue eyes studied the world with wonder and excitement and curiosity. “I’ll be the bestest big sister ever! I promise.”


	3. 2. He's Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters have been so short. The chapters are probably going to get longer from here on out.  
> -Joy  
> \--------  
> angst angst and more angst and also a very worried dad in this chapter  
> -Kuraidesu Raven

The sun started to rise and the morning began. As Quirin got out of bed and walked to his son’s crib room, he noticed how Varian was quiet during the whole night not a single cry came from the baby boy. Quirin thought that he was still sound asleep, that is until he opened the door to the room.

As he walked closer to the crib to find it empty. Quirin's emotions changed from the pure joy of hoping to see his son to straight panic, he began to examine the room from both high and low, wondering where his son had gone off to or where he was hiding assuming that he was playing hide and seek with him, As Quirin continued to call his son’s name hoping to hear any noise for the boy himself but it failed there were no sight or sound from the boy. 

Until the cold morning breeze hit him. He turned his head towards the window to find it wide open.

_ There is no way Varian could possibly open the window by himself, he is still a baby, _ Quirin thought to himself.

Then the story of the lost princess clicked in his head. Someone must have opened the window late at night when he went to bed and took Varian away from him. His precious child was now gone.

He had already lost his wife Ulla and now... 

He couldn’t bear losing his son as well. He wanted to go look for him but Quirin knew that he couldn’t do it alone. And he knew exactly the type of people that might help him. As he grabbed his fur coat and walked out the door.

____

Quirin took a deep inhale and feeling anxious as he looked up at the daunting palace. What if Frederic refused to help? Surely he would at least try. After all he knew the pain of losing a child like this.

When it came Quirin’s turn to talk to the king and queen, a wave of nervousness and fear hoarded over him, but it wouldn’t stop him from getting the help that he needed to look for his missing son.

He walked to the center of the throne room, greeting and bowing before the king and queen, as they both gave him a peaceful smile, but Quirin knew that it was fake. Deep down they were still hurting from having their girl taken away from them.

“Ah Quirin, my old friend!” King Frederic spoke. “How may we help you today?” 

Quirin closed his eyes and took a deep inhale before looking back at the king and queen as he began to speak. “My apology your Highnesses, but I would like for you to help me in search for my son. You see he was taken from me late last night.” 

When he finished his word, everyone in the room was surprised by Quirin’s request. Some might have even called it selfish. 

The throne room was silent for a moment until Nigel, the royal advisor, decided to break that silence. “Do you honestly believe that the king and queen will help you find your missing son? Can’t you see that they are obviously still devastated about the lost princess, or have you forgotten?” 

Quirin was about to speak until Nigel interrupted him. “What makes your son so much more important than the lost princess herself?” 

Quirin formed a clenched fist, he really wanted to punch this man in the face for saying such hurtful words about his son. He was very important to  _ him. _ No one deserved to lose a child. But he bit his tongue and turned back to the king.

“Please. Your Highnesses, surely you know the pain of losing a child in this way. I’m begging you, Please help me find my son.”

Frederic was silent in contemplation for a moment, obviously thinking hard. Quirin doubted he’d even come to a conclusion when Nigel ordered for the guards to escort him out of the castle.

Quirin, as the large man that he was, struggled hard against the iron grips as he was forcefully being dragged out of the room.

“No, wait!” Quirin shouted. “Please, you don’t understand, my son is the Moonstone!”

The room was filled with a loud gasp from the people around the room as Frederic ordered the guards to release Quirin at once.

Almost immediately the guards let him go. Quirin turned to his king, with desperation in his eyes.

“What did you say, Quirin?” Frederic asked, hands gripping the arms on his throne.

“My son is the Moonstone and I believe that whoever took him must've taken your daughter as well.” Quirin sucked in an anxious breath. The more he revealed about his son, the more he would be betraying the Dark Kingdom and the Brotherhood. 

Then his resolve hardened. At the moment he cared more about his son than that dark place, or the promise that he made with his brothers and sister. “If we manage to find Varian…”

Frederic’s eyes widened with hope. “We might find Rapunzel as well.”

Quirin nodded. “Exactly, your highness.”

Frederic turned his head towards his wife as she nodded in agreement.

“We will help you in this search and we’ll bring them home.”

Quirin was glad to finally have someone in helping him on his search quest as he thanked the king and queen.

So it was settled.

The search for the Sundrop and Moonstone children began.


	4. 3.The Tower Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re finally getting to the fun part of the story(＾∇＾). Apologies for the little late update, we’ve been busy in our real lives and ideas for this story have been kinda slow and all over the place. Not to mention that we have to do a lot of editing as well, but we really appreciate the wait and we hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Also the art was drawn by me. Please do NOT use,steal or repost my art without my permission  
> -Kuraidesu Raven  
> \----------  
> Side note, Varian is sixteen and not fourteen in this. Also, we’re close to the freckle siblings and the thief bros meeting at last. DON’T YOU FRET VARIGO AND NEW DREAM SHIPPERS YOU WILL BE FED SOON ENOUGH. We’d love to hear your thoughts in the comments below!  
> -Joy  
> \----------  
> Singy song time my dudes.  
> -Honey

_Sixteen years later..._

It was a good start to the morning in the tower for seventeen-year-old Rapunzel. She was looking out the window with Pascal on her shoulder. As the sun rose, she was greeted by the sound of birds chirping and the nice morning breeze blowing through her hair.

Rapunzel looked at Pascal with a soft warm smile, before turning her head towards the sixteen-year-old boy who was asleep at his alchemy desk. His black hair was a bit of a mess, strands sticking up all over. There was an open book plastered to his face.

Rapunzel could’ve sworn that he could sleep anywhere, from the floors to even the kitchen counter. One time she caught him sleeping on the stairs. She’d thought that he had tripped and fell, then refused to get back up or even worse, hurt. 

As she made her way over to Varian, she shushed Pascal to not make any sounds as she tried to find ways to wake him up. 

She tried poking him to see if he was even still alive. He just made a groaning noise while making an annoyed expression as he refused to wake up. Which gave Rapunzel no other choice.

Tickle time.

Rapunzel started to tickle her brother, until he woke up laughing, begging her to stop as he slowly made his way to the floor, laying down still laughing as Rapunzel continued tickling him. 

“Okay, OKAY stop!” he yelled through giggles. “I’m awake! I’m awake, stop tickling me Rapunzel!” 

That's when she decided that he’d had enough and stopped, looking down at Varian with a huge grin on her face as he was still giggling.

When he finished laughing, Rapunzel helped him up as Varian was still trying to catch his breath.

“You’re the worst kind of person,” he accused, poking her in the stomach.

On her shoulder, Pascal laughed in his little chameleon way.

Rapunzel simply smiled and ruffled his floofy hair. “What else am I supposed to do when you don’t wanna wake up?” 

Varian stared at Rapunzel with a serious look, putting his hands on his hips. “Hmm, I don’t know, let me think... Oh I got one; how about by letting me sleep until I feel like waking up. That sounds like a good plan to me.”

“Varian, we both know that you won’t wake up until later in the afternoon,” Rapunzel said with her arms crossed. “The last time you said that, you slept for the entire day.”

“That’s not true.” Varian shook his head stubbornly. “I don’t sleep all day.”

“You definitely do sleep all day, right Pascal?” Rapunzel turned her head towards Pascal, who gave a nod of agreement.

“Hey no fair, I’m outnumbered.” Varian was pouting.

Both Rapunzel and Pascal exchanged looks and started smiling before turning back to face Varian, who was still pouting. 

Rapunzel just replied to his attitude with a chuckle.

“Let’s just start on the chores already, Rapunzel.” Varian said with sass in his voice, hands on his hips.

“Okay whatever you say, Varian.” As Rapunzel gave her brother a smile. An idea popped up in her head. “Hey!”

That caught Varian’s full attention, startling him for a second.

“How about we do the chores in a song, so it’ll be even more fun.”  
  


“That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“How about you start first, Varian?” Rapunzel said, a huge grin on her face.  
  
“Alright, um, let me think…” Varian was tapping his chin as he looked around the room for any ideas, until him and Rapunzel both looked at the clock to see that it was seven o’clock, which gave him an idea to start the song.

_“Seven AM the usual morning line-up.”_ Varian sang, grabbing Rapunzel’s hand and ran forward.

_“Start on the chores”_ while he was looking at the list of chores to do. Rapunzel on the other hand, went to get the broom and Pascal held a dust pan. Varian placed this list down on the table to collect Rapunzel’s hair, so it wouldn’t get too dirty while she swept or got in the way of her sweeping. 

_“And sweep till the floor’s all clean.”_ Rapunzel swept towards the dust pan, in resolve to some of the dirt hitting Pascal in the face as he was on the floor. Varian felt bad for the little guy as he just stood there holding the huge pile of hair.

_“Polish and wax,”_ as they washed and dried the dishes including pots and pans, dust the place, polish the vase and flower pots, and waxed the staircase.

_“Do laundry,”_ Varian sang, holding a huge basket of dirty clothes, ready to wash them, while walking past Rapunzel who was heading upstairs holding the basket of folded clothes.  
  
_“And mop,”_ as Rapunzel was mopping the floors and skating with Varian as they both wore a brush like skates around their bare feet. It was something that Varian came up with, it was not only fun for them but it was also much faster. 

_“And shine up,”_ both Varian and Rapunzel were cleaning the windows.

_“Sweep again,”_ as Rapunzel swept the floors again including some hard to reach places.

_“And by then it's like seven fifteen!”_ Varian and Rapunzel leaned on the wall while Pascal was on Rapunzel’s shoulders. All three of them let out a heavy sigh, exhausted from all the housework that they had to do. Varian was just glad that it was finally finished for today.

  
“Rapunzel, do you wanna sing the next verse? Since we finished up all the chores?” Varian suggested.

“Sure and I know exactly what to sing about.” Rapunzel replied with a smile.  
  


“Okay, sing away till there is no tomorrow.” Varian said jokingly.

Rapunzel was so excited that she ran to the bookshelf and sang _“And so I’ll read a book.”_ She sang, grabbing a book off the shelf. _“ Or maybe two or three!”_ Grabbing two more off the shelf, one being a _Flynn Rider_ book for Varian since she knew how much he loves reading them.

_“I’ll add a few new paintings to my gallery.”_ She was balancing herself with her hair wrapped around her waist and holding the ends of her seventy feet of hair with her toes as she was painting on the walls to reach a high place with two more paintbrushes perched in her hair. Pascal was on the walls holding her paint palette. As for Varian, he was at his alchemy desk doing another experiment... until it exploded at his face. Luckily he was wearing his gloves and goggles.

_“I’ll play guitar,”_ Rapunzel was standing on a small platform with red curtains behind it that looked like a mini stage, strumming the guitar as Varian and Pascal were sitting on the floor, right next to each other they were supposed to be her audience.

_“And knit,”_ Rapunzel was sitting on a chair knitting while Varian was being wrapped in a cozy looking blue scarf or blanket. Varian wasn’t quite sure what exactly she was working on, but it was so soft that he could fall asleep in it.  
  


_“And cook,”_ she held a pie and sniffed it while Varian walked past her, heading to the table with two bowls of soup in each of his hands.

_“And basically... just wonder when will my life begin?”_ Rapunzel was still holding the pie as she looked up and happened to find a new place where she could paint out her dream of seeing the beautiful lights that appear every year on her birthday.

_“Then after lunch it's puzzles,”_ Rapunzel and Varian were both lying on the floor across from each other, trying to solve the thousand-piece puzzle set.

_“And darts,”_ As she threw a dart blind folded with it hitting the middle of the dart board while Varian who was standing behind her started clapping.

_“And baking,”_ Rapunzel was heading to the table as she was balancing the plate of cookies that was on her head and two in each of her hands while Pascal was sitting on one of the plates eating a cookie, Varian decided help her out by holding the two other plates of pastries that was on her arms, until he took a cookie and shoved it in his mouth, walking toward the table.

_“Paper mache,”_ Rapunzel had made a huge paper mache head with a face on it,as she walked towards Varian who was sitting on a stool, looking over his blueprints. When he turned his head he got startled by the paper mache figure, resulting in him falling off his seat and hitting the floor.

_“A bit of ballet,”_ Rapunzel was doing a bit of ballet until the twirl when she got caught in her own hair and fell down to the floor. Varian was on the other side of the room trying to do ballet as he just watched her fall.

_“And chess,”_ while she was still on the floor, she reached over the chess board and beat Pascal in the game as his expression changed from smugness to shock.

_“Pottery,”_ Rapunzel and Pascal were working on a vase as Varian was examining the clay.

_“And ventriloquy,”_ Varian was on the floor laughing as he watched Rapunzel drinking a glass of water while using Pascal as a puppet by moving his tail.

_“Candle making.”_ Rapunzel and Varian were making candles even though the room was already full of finished candles. Pascal was walking past them holding a candle that was bigger than him.

_“Then I’ll stretch,”_ as Rapunzel and Pascal were both doing rotating toe touches, Varian was standing next to Rapunzel doing triceps stretches hoping that Rapunzel won’t accidentally whack him as she was stretching.

_“Maybe sketch,”_ Varian and Rapunzel were sitting on opposite sides of the room, trying to draw each other.

_“Take a climb,”_ Rapunzel was climbing to the top of the ceiling by using her hair.

_“Sew a dress!”_ Rapunzel grinned at Varian with a face of awww. He was wearing a long blue dress with white ribbons hemmed on the middle of the sleeves, around the collar, and the outer layer on the bottom of the dress. Varian had his arms crossed with an unamused expression on his face. He was not too happy about wearing the dress.

_“And then,”_ as she turned to Varian who just got done changing back to his regular clothes. 

“What?” When he looked up to find Rapunzel staring at him as he was tying his apron. 

“Do you wanna continue the song, Varian?” She asked, giving him a smile.

”Sure, just give me a second.” He said, placing the sewn dress that Rapunzel had finished making and made him wear, in the closet.

Varian was walking to the bookshelf and grabbed a few alchemy books and of course a Flynn Rider book. _“I’ll re-read the books, if I have time to spare.”_

_“I’ll paint the wall some more, I'm sure there’s room somewhere.”_ Rapunzel was painting at the new place that she found, as Varian couldn’t help but paint a small rainbow near the window.

_“And then I’ll brush, and brush, and brush, and brush my hair.”_ Rapunzel and Varian were both brushing her hair. Rapunzel sang as they continued until they reached the end of her hair.

_“Stuck in the same place that I’ve always been.”_ Both Varian and Rapunzel sang. _“And I’ll keep wonderin’ and wonderin’ and wonderin’ and wondering~ when will my life begin? ”_ Both Rapunzel and Varian just wanted to know when they could finally be free. All their lives they’d been trapped behind locked doors, always denied to go outside by their mother as she would constantly change the topic or tell them to never bring it up.

Rapunzel let out a huge sigh as she headed to the open window, leaning on the frame, remembering that tomorrow would be a special day for her. _“And tomorrow night,”_ she sang with a longing expression on her face as Varian walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rapunzel turned her head to look at him and slowly backed out from the window. _“The lights will appear.”_ With Varian standing next to his sister, he looked out the window with her. _“Just like they do on my birthday each year.”_

  
Varian would remember every year on her birthday, they would sneak downstairs to see the floating lights. _“What is it like, out there where they glow?”_ They turned to face each other, Rapunzel holding Varian’s hands as she looked down at the floor. Varian gave Rapunzel a sad look, as his dream was to help her see the glowing lights. _“ Now that I’m older mother might just let me go.”_ She turned to look at him, before both turned their heads to the painting of her looking up at the lights.


	5. 4. The Thieves and The Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Hugo and Eugene finally shows up and the art work was drawn by me so please don't steal, use,or repost it without my permission. thank you and enjoy.  
> -Kuraidesu Raven  
> ___________  
> THE THIEF BROS HAVE ARRIVED MA PEEPS!  
> -Joy  
> ___________  
> The thief bros are here!  
> -Honey

Hugo and Flynn slid down the roof of the castle, following the Stabbingtons to the hole in the shingling. The older thief stopped for a moment, seemingly enjoying the view. 

He whistled appreciatively. “I could get used to a view like this.”

The Stabbingtons looked at each other, then Hugo, then Flynn. “Rider!”

He held out a hand to quiet them. “Hang on.” After a few seconds he smiled and put his hands on his hips. “Yep I’m used to it. Guys, I want a castle.”

Behind him, his little brother sighed and face palmed. “You’re so dumb.” He groaned quietly.

The twins glared at him. “We do this job, you can buy your own castle.”

Burnsie grabbed him by the collar and yanked him over to the hole in the roof. “Which one of you is going down there?”

Hugo started to step forward. “I’ll do it.”

“Woah, woah, woah!” Flynn nudged him back. “Hang on there Glasses, I don’t think so.”

“But-”

“Nope. This is too important to leave to a kid.” Though his words seemed to be fueled by greed, there was an earnest need to protect in his eyes. “I’m doing it.”

“Flynn, I’m seventeen-”

“Don’t argue with me.” He said, tying the rope around his waist. “Just... go be look out or something.”

Hugo huffed but didn’t argue, blowing his hair out of his face.

Flynn was lowered through the hole, Hugo watching anxiously until he couldn’t see him anymore.

A few moments of agonizing silence passed before his brother was being pulled up again, all three adults sprinting across the roof. Hugo lagged behind in his surprise for a few seconds before he quickly ran to catch up with them.

The Stabbingtons seemed to be less than pleased with whatever had happened but they’d gotten the crown and that’s all that mattered.

As all four of them booked it across the bridge, Flynn laughed.

“Can’t you picture me in a castle of my own? Because I certainly can!” Hugo had to resist the urge to slap him as his brother continued to not take things seriously. “All the things we’ve seen and it’s only eight in the morning! Gentlemen, this is a very big day!”

\----<>\----

“This is it guys! This is a very big day, I’m gonna ask her!” Rapunzel said to both her brother and Pascal as she put her paints away.

Varian smiled encouragingly. _“Finally.”_ He laughed as she threw a piece of paper at him. “I’m just saying, it’s about time you asked Mother to go see the lights. You’ve been dreaming about it for… well _forever.”_

Rapunzel nodded absentmindedly. “Yeah… I know. It’s just, since I’m turning eighteen it seemed to be time, you know?”

Varian nodded his understanding and helped her stand. “Don’t forget, I’ll be right here the whole time.”

The Sundrop smiled at him and gave him a warm hug. “Thank you, Varian.”

“I love you Punzel.” He smiled and squeezed her a bit harder before they heard Mother’s voice calling to them from outside the tower.

“Rapunzel! Let down your hair!”

Rapunzel released him and grinned. “It’s time!”

Pascal mimed a brave face and both siblings laughed. 

“I know, I know.” She gestured for the little lizard to hide. “Now hide before she sees you!”

Pascal climbed up the wall and hid in the shadows of Rapunzel’s new painting while the blonde looped her hair around the hook in the window.

“Rapunzel? I’m not getting any younger down here.”

“Coming mother!” She called, lowering her hair for her mother to climb.

Varian bounced up and down, a massive smile on his face, hardly able to contain his excitement. She was finally going to ask. Hopefully Mother said yes.

“Hi, welcome home mother.” Rapunzel was still pulling on her hair, getting back inside as Varian was helping their mother through the window of the tower.  
  


When Gothel got inside she took the hood off her head, while Varian stood next to her.”Ah, Rapunzel.” Gothel cupped Rapunzel’s face. “How you manage to do that every single day without fail! It looks absolutely exhausting darling.”

Rapunzel smiled and shrugged though she was breathing a little heavily from the exertion. “Oh, it’s nothing.”

Gothel booped her nose. “Then I don’t know why it takes so long.”

Rapunzel’s face fell as their mother checked herself in the mirror with a laugh. Varian watched her carefully.

“Oh, darling I’m just teasing!” She smiled like it was no big deal and Rapunzel laughed nervously.

“Uh… ha right.” She trailed off before glancing at Varian. He quirked a brow and motioned with his hand for her to go on. Remembering herself, she tried again. “Um, so Mother I was wondering-”

Gothel cut her off, tugging her over to the mirror. “Rapunzel darling, look into the mirror. Do you know what I see? I see a strong, confident, _beautiful_ young lady.” 

Rapunzel stood a little straighter and smiled before Gothel smiled and pointed at her daughter’s mirror self. “Oh look, you’re here too!” When the blonde’s face fell again, the woman laughed and bumped her with her hip. “I’m just teasing darling, stop taking everything so seriously.”

Rapunzel nervously brushed off her stupor with another awkward laugh. “Right, so Mother I-”

“Rapunzel, Mother is feeling a bit worn down. Will you sing for me dear? Then we’ll talk.” Gothel interrupted her once more.

Rapunzel bounced on her toes, getting ready to collect the items needed. “Oh! Of course!” She ran around the tower, pulling up Mother’s chair, her stool, and her hairbrush. She quickly sat Gothel down, placing the brush in her hand, a few long locks of hair in her lap, and sat down on the stool, rushing through the healing incantation. 

_“FlowerGleamandGlow, LetYourPowerShine, MaketheClockReverse, BringBackWhatOnceWasMine-”_

“Wait-” Gothel quickly tried brushing the glowing hair as her daughter sped through the song.

_“HealWhatHasBeenHurt, ChangetheFate’sDesign, SaveWhatHasBeenLost, BringBackWhatOnceWasMine.”_

A rush of youth spread over Gothel in a flash of magic. She put down the brush, ready to reprimand her daughter. “Rapunzel-”

The girl jumped up quickly, grabbing onto her arm. “So I tried to tell you earlier but you didn’t really respond, so I’m just gonna tell you, it’s my birthday!” She smiled nervously. “Tada!”

Gothel spared a single glance to her son who was watching everything with a mixture of anxiety and slight amusement. “No, no, no. Can’t debate. I _distinctly_ remember, your birthday was last year.”

Rapunzel shimmied a little closer, twirling her fingers nervously as she spoke. “That’s the funny thing about birthdays, they’re kind of an annual thing.”

Rapunzel let out a sigh before sitting back down on the stool. As Varian was walking towards Rapunzel, he placed a hand on her shoulder. They exchanged glances then looked at their mother. “Mother, I’m turning eighteen and I wanted to ask.” She stopped in mid sentence and sighed deeply before starting to talk again.”What I really want for this birthday-” she placed both of her hands on her chest as she looked at Varian who was giving her a soft smile. 

“Hey, don’t worry you got this.” He said quietly, trying to encourage his sister. 

Her expression changed as she gave him a nod before turning back to their mother to finish her where she left off. ”I wanna see the floating lights!”

Gothel paused from where she was grabbing an apple. “What?”

Rapunzel climbed onto the mantel and pulled back the curtains, revealing her newest painting. “Well, I was hoping you’d take us to _see_ the floating lights.”

“Ah, you mean the stars.” Gothel put down the apple.

“That’s the thing.” Varian pulled a lever, showing the star charts he and Rapunzel had made. “We’ve charted stars and they’re _always_ constant.”

“These appear on my birthday Mother,” Rapunzel watched her. “And _only_ on my birthday. I have to see them. And not only from my window, I have to know what they are.” She looked wistfully at the painting. “I can’t help but feel like they’re… meant for me."

Gothel seemed to think for a minute before going over the windows. “You want to go outside?” She slammed them shut, eliciting a jump from both teens.

_“Look at you as fragile as a flower,”_ Gothel walked over to Rapunzel and Varian, grabbing her daughter’s hand and as they were slowly spinning around the room, Varian watched from the side.

_“Still a little sapling just a sprout.”_ As she let go of Rapunzel’s hand, she poked her forehead and walked away.

Gothel made a grand gesture by spreading her arms as she stood in the middle of the room _“You know why we stay up in this tower.”_

_“I know...but.”_ She started but was interrupted by Gothel’s singing.

_“That's right, to keep you safe and sound dear.”_ As she was petting both Varian and Rapunzel’s head, Varian swatted her hand away. He didn’t enjoy being treated like a kid. She moved away to hold and trail through her hands along Rapunzel’s long hair.

Gothel walked and continued singing. _“Guess I always knew this day was coming.”_ As she turned around, making a dramatic pose, placing a hand on her forehead before closing the curtain in front of her. 

Rapunzel and Varian watched their mother nervously. Gothel walked across the room _“Knew that soon you’d want to leave the nest.”_

_“Soon but not yet,”_ She twirled her way to the steps of the stairs as Rapunzel ran her way to the stairs where Gothel was at, Rapunzel let out a single word “but”. Gothel placed a finger against Rapunzel’s mouth “S _hhh, trust me pet,”_

“Did she just call you a pet?” Varian was next to Rapunzel and looked at her with a confused expression.

Gothel was leaning on the wall. _“Mother knows best.”_ She bumped her hip at the wall, turning the lever and which closed the ceiling roof turning the place dark. 

_“Mother knows best, listen to your mother.”_ Rapunzel lit a candle to see.

_“It’s a scary world out there.”_ She turned around holding the brass chamberstick to find her mother in front of her, making a scary pose, frightening Rapunzel as she let out a scream, she jumped back a bit as her mother disappeared again.

_“‘Mother knows best one way or another,”_ Gothel tugged on her hair as Rapunzel dropped the brass chamberstick and pulled her hair back until Gothel let go of the blonde locks, _“Something will go wrong. I swear~”_ causing Rapunzel to fall backwards. Varian caught her fall before she hit the floor and a spot of light lit up around them. 

_“Ruthians, thugs, poison ivy, quick sand,”_ Varian and Rapunzel watched with fear as she was making shadow puppets.

_“Cannibals and snakes,”_ Gothel was flipping a doll that was on the pan as she had one hand on her hip.

_“The plague.”_ Appearing behind Rapunzel and Varian, holding a huge greenish-yellow light to her face, scaring them.

“No!” Rapunzel said as they looked at their mother.

_“Yesss.”_ She turned to Rapunzel with a creepy smile. ”but” as Gothel interrupted her again with more reasons to be afraid of the outside world.

_“Also large bugs, and men with pointy teeth.”_ Gothel knocked them both down to the ground, to look at the odd red painting on the floor of a man with sharp teeth.

_“And stop no more you’ll just upset me!”_ Gothel was making a dramatic pose on the floor as she held a paint brush with red on it. Rapunzel and Varian moved away.

_“Mother’s right here, mother will protect you,”_ both Rapunzel and Varian were wrapped up in her hair with a single candle next to them, both now very scared. Gothel made her way to them, yanking them up. 

_“Darling, here's what I suggest,”_ Rapunzel started hugging Varian in her fear. 

_“Skip the drama, stay with Mama.”_ Gothel made her way downstairs with two candles on each step _._

_“Mother knows best!”_ With her hand in the air, making a fist and bringing it down to her sides, she swung the cloak blowing out all the candles on the stairs as she let out laughter.

_“Mother knows best, take it from your mother,”_ Rapunzel was lighting up one candle after another. 

_“On your own you won’t survive.”_ Gothel was burning out every candle Rapunzel had just lit up.

Rapunzel and Varian both turned around to see a mirror of their own reflection, startling them for a moment.

_“Sloppy, under dressed, immature, clumsy.”_ Gothel popped up behind the mirror, as she talked down at them. Pointing the mirror down to their feet as they looked down, Rapunzel bent down to cover her bare feet with her dress, until Gothel pulled on her hair causing her to fall. Varian looked at her with concern as she fell.

_“Please they’ll eat you up alive~”_ Varian watched as he saw their mother rolling Rapunzel away and wrapping her in her own hair.

_“Gullible, naive, positively grubby,”_ Gothel helped her up from the floor, Rapunzel stared at her with an offense, as their mother unraveled her from her hair, Rapunzel was being spun around. 

_“Ditsy, and a bit well hmm vague.”_ Rapunzel ended up bumping into Varian as she had gotten a bit dizzy. Varian held his arms around her trying to catch her fall, as he thought that she was going to fall forward. Gothel's index finger was on her chin as she looked up at her. 

_“Plus I believe gettin’ kinda chubby.”_ As their mother was tapping Varian’s chin with her hand as Varian gave her an offended look.

_“ I’m just sayin cause I wuv you.”_ Gothel pinched Varian’s cheek, as he glared at her,she then smushed her face against his, Varian groaned. He wasn’t too pleased about any of this.

_“Mother understands, mothers here to help you.”_ She let go of Varian’s face and trailed off into the darkness, he turned to look at Rapunzel as their mother turned off all the light causing Rapunzel to scream, scaring Varian.  
  
_“ All I have is one request~”_ Rapunzel was searching for a light, as single light dimmed on their mother who was right behind them as she held arms wide open. Rapunzel and Varian both turned their heads towards their mother, smiled, and ran to hug her.  
  


“Rapunzel,” She said as she stroked both their heads.

“Yes?” Both Varian and Rapunzel pulled away to look their mother in the eyes, breaking the hug. “Don’t ever ask to leave this tower again.” Gothel’s smile faded as she placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulders as she was looking down on her. Rapunzel made a sad expression as she looked down at the floor “Yes mother.”

Gothel sighed, lifting her chin up “I love you both very much dears.” She placed a hand on Varian’s shoulder as he smiled.

”We love you more mother.” They said in unison. 

“I love you most.” Their mother placed a kiss on both their foreheads. 

_“Don’t forget it, you’ll regret it.”_ As Gothel booped both of their noses and patted their head.  
  


_“Mother~ knows best.”_ Their mother slid past Rapunzel, turning their heads towards her as she placed a hand on her own upper chest. Then she grabbed Rapunzel’s hair and trailing backwards before letting it go and it slowly falling down. Rapunzel's expression changed from happy to sad as Varian slowly turned to look at his sister.

____________  
“Tata, I’ll see you in a bit my Flower, my Moon.” Gothel called as she was going down the tower using Rapunzel’s hair.  
  


“We’ll be here.” Rapunzel replied back in a saddened tone, taking her hair off the hook that was above the window and resting her head on her arms as she looked out the window. The wind lightly blew through her hair. 


	6. 5. On The Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We appreciate your support and patience and we hope you enjoy this chapter- Kuraidesu Raven  
> Thief Bros. Name a more iconic duo. -Honey

The Stabbington brothers, Flynn, and Hugo were running through the forest. The Stabbingtons ran past a tree that had three wanted posters on it. The twin brothers on one, Hugo had one too, and then there was Flynn’s poster which had a badly drawn nose that completely ruined his face.

Flynn and Hugo had stopped to try and catch their breaths. Flynn looked back at the tree, leaning on it for support. Hugo was leaning down holding his knees, both were breathing heavily trying to catch their breath.

Flynn was holding the satchel in his hands, the strap was still around his shoulder. The satchel had the stolen crown and he hadn’t wanted it to fall out as he ran for his life.

He then turned his head towards the posters on the tree, seeing the poster of himself, he snatched it off the tree. 

“Oh no, no no no no no no.” He looked at his wanted poster in fear, Hugo next to him questioning his freak out with a raised brow.

The Stabbington brothers had stopped to look at him too as they were catching their breaths.

“This is bad, this is very very bad, this is really bad,” Flynn said as he was still holding the poster.

“Flynn, what are you freaking out about? We all have wanted posters of ourselves.” Hugo asked as he adjusted his glasses.

Flynn turned the poster around for the three thieves to see. “They just can’t get my nose right.” 

Hugo was trying not to laugh at the poorly drawn picture. The Stabbingtons were standing next to each other as Burnsie replied with an exasperated, “Who cares?”

“Well it’s easy for you to say.” Flynn felt a tiny bit offended as he leaned down to look at the Stabbingtons and Hugo’s wanted posters that were still hanging on the tree “You guys look amazing.”

Hugo accepted the compliment with his signature smug grin. 

The thieves heard alot of stomping and a loud horse cry close by. The four of them turned their heads towards the hill to see an army of guards coming towards them on horseback.

The leader was a grumpy looking man with a mustache closely followed by a young woman with sharp, terrifying eyes.

The four thieves started to run again as Flynn shoved the wanted poster of himself in the satchel, they ran and ran until they stopped, they had run into a dead end.

Flynn let out a sigh placing a hand on the rocks. “Alright, give Hugo a boost first, then me and we’ll pull you guys up.”

“Give us the satchel first.” Burnsie said, reaching out his hand. 

“What, I just, I can’t believe after all we’ve been through together, you don’t trust me.“ Flynn said, putting a hand over his chest, pretending to feel hurt. 

The Stabbington brothers gave him a dead serious look.

“Flynn, we both know they don’t trust you.” Hugo said, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Something in the man’s disposition changed for a split second with the way his jaw tensed. “Kid,” he whispered, handing the satchel over. “When you get up there,  _ run.” _

_ “What?” _

Flynn didn’t answer, instead climbing onto the twins’ shoulders, one standing on the other’s shoulders. When Flynn made it to the top he gestured with his head for Hugo to follow. “Alright glasses, you’re next.”

Hugo climbed to the top, being shoved all the way at the end by his brother. He knew he was probably planning something stupid. Still, he knew better than to not listen to Flynn when he had a plan. 

Hugo started running.

Flynn pulled himself up next.

“Now help us up pretty boy.” Burnsie said as he was reaching out his hand.

Flynn gave the brothers a smug look. “Sorry,” he held up the satchel. “But my hands are full. 

“What?” Burnsie said in surprise as he placed a hand on his sides as he was checking using the other hand to lean on the cliff. “ Rider!” He shouted, forming a fist in the air.

Flynn started running, not knowing which direction Hugo had run in, only hoping he would be able to find him later.

“Retrieve that satchel at any cost!” Cassandra commanded as she held a crossbow in one hand.

“Yes ma’am!” A few guards replied as the white horse the captain rode gave commands to the other two horses that were next to him. 

The captain turned to his daughter. “Follow the kid.

Cassandra nodded and raced off in the direction she’d seen the blond teenager run in.

She saw Hugo running away from her but no sign of Rider anywhere. She chased after him, hoping to get the three out of four wanted criminals behind bars. 

Hugo ran as fast as he could, jumping over ditches, fallen trees, rocks, stumps, and other objects that were in his way and pushing branches and vines out of his path as he ran. He ran so fast that he thought he might have lost her until he turned around to see her gaining.

She was getting closer on her horse. He needed to change that.

Hugo leapt through some bushes, taking sharp turns in hopes of confusing that terrifying woman and her horse.

After quite a few turns and dodges, he’d finally lost her.

Hugo suddenly stopped at what he believed was another dead end; the place was covered in huge plants, rocks and there were long and large strands of ivy on a wall in front of him. 

He panicked, turning to see if he was still being followed. There was nowhere to hide and the sounds of guards were getting closer. He knew that he needed to hide but he didn’t see anywhere he could be safe to do so. He was about to get caught.

Suddenly he felt someone grabbing him from the back of his collar and pulling him through the ivy walls and into a cave. 

The person covered his mouth to keep him from screaming and pressed them both to the wall to stay hidden as the guards passed by, shouting.

Hugo squirmed in their grip, trying to get away. He didn’t know who this person was until they shushed him. 

“Stop fighting me or we’ll  _ both  _ get caught.” Flynn hissed in his ear.

When both the horse who’d been chasing Flynn, and Cassandra moved on, Flynn released his brother and sighed with relief.

“Knew you wouldn’t get caught, Glasses.” Flynn teased, patting Hugo on the shoulders.

Hugo rolled his eyes. “Thanks.” He crossed his arms. “How’d you know it was me?”

“Easy, I saw your shadow. Now let’s get a move on kid before they find us here.“ Flynn had started walking to see what was at the end of the cave.

Hugo mumbled something under his breath as he followed his brother. 

Both thieves saw a tiny light ahead of them. Finally they found a way out of the dark cave, and into the outside world with sunlight. 

Flynn was the first to get out, he turned around to help Hugo out. 

Hugo looked up in amazement letting out a breath and amazed, “whoa” catching Flynn’s attention as he turned around to suddenly see the site ahead of them. It was a beautiful view, a huge tower in the middle of nowhere in front of a waterfall. 

They both heard a horse whinnying close by and decided to head to the tower where they hope the guards won’t find them. 

They ran and stood in front of the tall building. There was no door to break into or window to crawl in.

Hugo turned his head to Flynn. “What now? I don’t see any doors or windows. Who would build something like this in the middle or nowhere?”

“I see a window.” Flynn pointed on the top of the tower. Hugo looked up to see a tiny window slightly opened.

“Yeah about that Flynn, we have a small problem.” Hugo squinted up at the window. “How are we gonna climb up there!” He demanded, pointing at the tower.

Flynn dug through the satchel. “With these.” He said, as he held up four arrows.

“Really!? With the arrows that the lady guard tried to kill us with?” Hugo looked unamused, arms crossed.

“Well do you have a better plan?” Flynn raised a brow at his brother.

Hugo grumbled but knew he was right.  _ “Fine.”  _ He snatched two of the arrows from Flynn’s hand and they started to climb the tower. 

**_________________**

Varian was doing some alchemy experiments as Rapunzel was baking in the kitchen.

Suddenly, he heard an unusual sound that he had never heard before. He placed his beaker down on the table, and pushed his goggles onto his head as he looked at his sister.

“Rapunzel do you hear that?” Varian asked, concerned 

“Hear what, Varian?” Rapunzel pulled the pastry from the oven.

“That clanking sounds as if… as if some people are trying to climb up here.” His voice shook, scared of what their mother had told them before she left. 

“Are you sure it isn’t any of your magic experiments, Var?” Rapunzel joked as she placed the first batch on a plate.

“First off it’s not magic, it’s alchemy. And secondly,  _ yes _ I’m sure. I’ve checked, Raps.” Varian said with a bit of sass in his voice, momentarily forgetting his fright.

Then they heard voices outside.

_ “That doesn’t sound like Mother.” _ They both thought. 

It sounded like a grown man talking to someone and the clanking sounded like it were getting closer and closer.

Rapunzel and Varian were now terrified. What if those were the bad people that Mother warned them about? They didn’t have enough time to close the window but they could defend themselves.

Rapunzel quickly grabbed a frying pan that was closest to her as Varian grabbed his heaviest alchemy book and ran to Rapunzel's side, both hiding behind a wall.

All that was left for them to do, was to wait for the intruders to arrive. Then they would strike. 


	7. 6. Intruders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is what you’ve all been waiting for guys, gals and non-binary pals, Enjoy -Kuraidesu Raven  
> ________________  
> Oh, gay??? Would you like some gay panicking Varian??? WELL HERE YA GO, ENJOY YOUR FOOD VARIGO SHIPPERS!  
> -Joy  
> ________________  
> GAY PANICKING VARIAN TIME!!!!! -Honey

After numerous amounts of climbing the tall tower, Flynn finally crawled in the window. 

“Come on glasses, give me your hand. I’ll help you up.” Flynn said reaching his hand out to Hugo, his other hand holding onto the window sill.

Rapunzel and Varian were still in their hiding spot as they watched the stranger helping the blonde boy with circular glasses inside the building.

Hugo was looking around the place as he whistled in amazement while Flynn was breathing heavily as he slammed the window shut. 

“Who are they? Ruffians? Thugs? cannibals? And what are they doing here of all places? Are they after our hair?” Varian whispered, he was scared of these strangers who’d broken into their home.

Rapunzel was comforting him, trying to calm him down before he went into an anxiety attack.

Hugo turned his head back to Flynn, as the older thief opened his satchel, both looking at the stolen crown with a grin.

What they didn’t notice was that Rapunzel came out of the hiding spot with Varian following after her. She snuck up behind them raising her pan in the air and was ready to strike.

“Finally, alone at last” Flynn said when he suddenly got smacked upside the head by Rapunzel who was still holding a frying pan.

Hugo was alarmed as he watched Flynn falling hard to the ground. He turned around to see the attacker but got smacked in the face by a heavy alchemy book, wielded by Varian. They watched Hugo fall to the floor. 

Varian and Rapunzel squealed, ran off and hid. 

Rapunzel was hiding using the manakin as a shield while Varian was hiding behind her, holding her hair in fear. 

They looked at the unconscious intruders from afar, realizing that they weren’t moving at all. The satchel laid strewn between the two unconscious thieves.

Rapunzel and Varian, slowly made their way toward them, trying to get a better look.

Rapunzel looked down at Flynn, poking him a bit with her frying pan to see if he would move. Scared, she turned to look at Pascal, all he did was shrug before looking back at the unconscious Flynn Rider. Rapunzel had tilted his head to the side.

She looked at Pascal on what to do next. He walked to the painting that Mother made on the floor with red paint of the man with pointy teeth, Pascal made a hand gesture that looked like fangs as his colors turned from green to red while making the same face as the painting next to him.

Rapunzel checked to see if he had pointy teeth by using the handle of the frying pan. To Rapunzel’s surprise, he didn’t have any pointy teeth at all.

She moved his hair out of his face so she could get a better view of him, only to realize that he didn’t look all that scary compared to Mother’s song. She lowered her pan.

_______________________________

Varian kneeled down to look at the blonde boy. His glasses were crooked on his face, it being on his forehead and above his eye. 

He took the glasses off and brushed his bangs away with his other hand so that he could get a better look at him.

Varian examined the boy’s glasses to see any damage or if he had broken it when he smacked him. He placed the glasses crookedly back on his nose, tilting his head to get a better view of his face.  
The boy was handsome with and without his glasses. He looked nothing like those dangerous people in Mother’s song. This boy was pale as snow and had adorable freckles, platinum blonde hair as opposed to Rapunzel’s honey blonde, chocolate colored eyebrows, one having slit in the middle that was obviously scarred, and such beautiful lashes as he had his eyes closed and rosy lips.

Varian continued to look at the unconscious boy and his face suddenly began to turn red, burning up, his heart racing.

Varian turned away, placing a hand on his chest and looked down not knowing what was happening to him. Maybe he was catching a fever? No it wouldn’t make any sense, he was perfectly fine a few hours ago.

“What is this feeling so sudden and new?” Varian thought before looking back at Hugo. 

He finally snapped out of his curious thoughts when he heard a loud, metal clang behind him. He turned to see Rapunzel holding her frying pan up, alarm on her face as she looked down at the older thief.

“Did you just hit him again, Raps?” Varian said, looking at Flynn, then Rapunzel.

“He was waking up, and I got scared, okay?” 

“That’s reasonable… I guess. So now what? Mother will be home any second.” Varian was anxious and he didn’t know what to do. “And we can’t let her see them.” He gestured towards the bodies on the floor. They couldn't just kick them out. The only exit out of this place was a window and it was too high, risky, and dangerous. Plus, Mother could see them. 

“We hide them.” Rapunzel was just as anxious as Varian.

“But where? If Mother sees them, we’re in trouble.” Varian said as he turned to look at Hugo, checking to see if he woke up, and was also a bit enchanted by his beauty.

“Um…” Rapunzel looked around for a perfect hiding spot until she remembered that mother never checks their closets. “Why not in the closet?”

“Heheheh, like my sexuality.” Varian said jokingly, chuckling a bit. He did read about it a couple of times in a book mother got him but was never really so sure about it.

“I’m serious about this, Varian.” Rapunzel had her hands on her hips with an unamused look on her face. 

“Okay, I’ll stop,” Varian said awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck.  
“But I don’t think they’ll both fit in a single closet, Raps.”

“We can hide one of them in each of our closets. Mother won’t notice a thing, right?” Rapunzel gave Varian a smile.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Varian said as he watched Rapunzel wrap her hair around Flynn.

___________________________

Varian didn’t have long hair like Rapunzel to drag his knocked out victim with, so he dragged him by his arms as he followed Rapunzel to their closet.

Rapunzel struggled as she dragged Flynn to her closet. She was trying to catch her breath, moving her hair out her face, and looking at Varian who was still dragging Hugo. Then she looked down at the unconscious Flynn on the floor across from her and then looked at her closet. Next was the harder task, trying to find a way to get him inside.

Varian watched from the side as Rapunzel pushed Flynn into her closet by his legs with him hitting the rail and her sliding to the floor as she whined.

Next, Rapunzel tried to throw him in by using her hair, he got in and the door closed. She jumped down now realizing that she got her hair stuck inside. She tried tugging it out but there was too little and no attempt on it easily coming out. She slammed her head against her closet door.

After many attempts, she finally got him inside as Varian was trying to drag Hugo to his closet, that was next to hers, but Rapunzel‘s closet door began to open and Flynn’s unconscious body landed on top of Varian as he let out a high pitch squeal of surprise.

“Raps help, get him off! He’s crushing me!“ Varian was whining and slamming his hand on the floor as Rapunzel ran to Varian, trying to get the unconscious man off of her brother.

After she got him off, Varian crawled his way out and got up. They tried putting Flynn back inside Rapunzel’s closet and closing the door. Rapunzel was holding the closet doors so he wouldn’t fall out again.

Varian dragged Hugo’s body to the side, a few inches away from her closet. After gently placing him down, walking to get a chair, and running over to her closet to barricade the door. 

Next thing to do is hide Hugo. Varian dragged him by his arms, to his closet that was not too far from Rapunzel’s. Varian placed him down gently on the floor, opened his closet doors moving the blue dress that Rapunzel made to the side and moved other stuff to the side so that he could make some space for Hugo to hide in. 

Next he was trying to figure out how to put him inside his closet and each attempt failed the same as Rapunzel. When he thought he finally did it, Varian was about to turn away to get another chair until he noticed it was slightly started opening.

Varian was about to close the closet doors until it was too late. the blonde boy fell on top of him. Both falling to the floor 

“Ugh, oh come on.” Varian whined as he laid on the floor with Hugo on top of him.

“Varian do you need help?“ Rapunzel watched from the side. 

“No. I’m good, just gonna have this somewhat attractive boy sleep on top of me for a while until he regains full consciousness.” Varian said sarcastically. “Of course I need help!”

Rapunzel laughed and helped to get the unconscious boy off her brother.

After getting him off of Varian, they placed Hugo back in his closet, Rapunzel quickly grabbed a chair and did the same thing with Flynn and her closet. 

Both Rapunzel and Varian sighed and finally finished dealing with the intruders. They exchanged looks, Rapunzel held her frying pan, just in case. 

“Okay okay, we have a person in our closet, we have a person in our closet.” Rapunzel paused and aimed the pan at the closet as Varian just let out a little snort after chuckling while holding one of his alchemy balls.

Varian and Rapunzel slowly turned their head towards the mirror. Rapunzel made a huge happy grin on her face, proud of what they accomplished. She chuckled for a bit before repeating herself. “We have a person in our closet.” 

“Well technically it’s people cause you know… heh there’s more than one of them.” Varian looking at the mirror with Rapunzel. 

“You know what I mean, Varian.” Rapunzel said as she gave Varian a serious look.

“But look at what we accomplished, we defended ourselves and took down not one but two guys.” Rapunzel said as she held Varian's hand.

Varian looked at his hand then back at Rapunzel smiled, letting go of her hand and looking in the mirror “Too weak handle ourselves out there huh, Mother?” Both started chuckling. 

“Well,” Rapunzel chuckles as she brushes her pan. “Tell that to my frying pan.” She twirled it around a few times, then it hit her upside the head. 

Varian was concerned as he walked up to her and checked to see if she was alright.

As she was rubbing the side of her forehead, she noticed something shiny sticking out of the open satchel. 

She reached in and grabbed the crown out of the bag. They were looking at the crown with curiosity and amazement.

“Huh... ” Rapunzel wondered as she placed the crown on her arm then looked at Varian and Pascal. Both shaking their heads in disagreement. 

Rapunzel took it off her arm and examined it even more and closer to see if it was a magnifying glass. 

Pascal shook his head again as Varian stared at her with an odd look. “I don’t think it is a magnifying glass either Rapunzel, it's too big and there are too many. So, no.” Varian crossed his arms and shook his head. 

Rapunzel then turned to look at the mirror slowly and placed it on her head. Pascal stared at with surprise then shook his head as Varian looked at her in amazement as he walked up to her.” You look like a princess.” Varian said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“Thank you Varian. That’s very sweet of you.” She placed a hand on Varian's and smiled.

The moment was ruined when they heard their Mother calling their names. Both panicked, Rapunzel took the crown off, grabbed the satchel from the floor, shoved the crown inside the bag and handed it to Varian. He ran off and hid it in one of the pots. 

“Rapunzel! Let down your hair~.” Gothel called in a sing-song voice from outside.

“One moment, Mother!” Rapunzel opened the window and placed her hair on the pulley. 

“I have a big surprise!” Gothel waited for her hair to hit the floor. Once it was, she walked up to the blond locks, grabbed it and waited to be pulled up and let inside. 

“Uh, I do too!” Rapunzel sang as she pulled her mother up.

“Oh, I bet my surprise is bigger!” Gothel called as she was being pulled up. 

“I seriously doubt it.” Rapunzel sang quietly as both teens exchanged looks and chuckled nervously. Rapunze pulled on her hair more, then looked back at the window. 

Their mother appeared at the window “I brought back parsnips. I’m going to make hazelnut soup for dinner. Your favorite, surprise!” She said cheerfully as she climbed in and dramatically posed.

“Well Mother, there’s something I want to tell you.” Rapunzel had her hands together and near her chest. As Varian placed her hair on the floor and looked up both their Mother and Rapunzel.

“Oh Rapunzel, you know I hate leaving you after a fight. Especially when I’ve done absolutely nothing wrong.” Gothel placed her cloak on the coat hanger and walked to the counter.

“Okay, I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said earlier,” Rapunzel watched Gothel placing the basket down to take the ingredients out. As Varian was walking closer to the closet while looking back and forth between Gothel and the closet door.

“I hope you’re not still talking about the stars?” She asked as she slowly placed the items on the table. 

“Floating lights, and yes, I’m leading up to that.” Rapunzel signaled Varian to slowly remove the chair. Varian was holding onto the chair and started super slowly removing it. 

“Because I really thought we dropped the issue, sweetheart.” Gothel said as she stopped what she was doing. 

“No mother, I’m just saying. You think we’re not strong enough to handle ourselves out there, but-” Rapunzel walked next to Varian. 

“Oh darling, I know you two are not strong enough to handle yourselves out there.” Gothel turned around to look at them. Varian stopped what he was doing, crossed his arms and looked rather offended.

“But if you just-” Rapunzel tried to reason with her as she had her hands up.

“Rapunzel, we’re done talking about this.”Gothel started to raise her voice a little as she looked at Rapunzel.

“But trust me, I-” Rapunzel looked at Varian then at their mother, wanting her to just listen.

“Rapunzel,” Gothel warned her to stop and drop the topic.

“-know what I’m-” Rapunzel walked closer to her closet. As Varian looked at her with concern.

“Rapunzel!” Gothel turned around with an angry look on her face. 

“Oh, come on-”Rapunzel just wanted her mother to listen to her. Varian was a bit scared of what was gonna happen next as he fidgeted with the cuff on his sleeves. 

“ENOUGH WITH THE LIGHTS, RAPUNZEL! YOU TWO ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER. EVER!” Gothel raised her voice, scaring both Rapunzel and Varian.

Varian jumped a bit in fear. 

Varian slowly turned to look at Rapunzel as she looked down at the floor with a sad expression and started taking her hand away from the chair.

“Oh, great. Now I’m the bad guy.” She bemoaned as she plopped on the chair next to the table, placing an arm on the arm rest of the chair and pressed a hand on her forehead.

Rapunzel and Varian exchanged looks then turned to look at the closet and lastly at her painting of her dreams.

“All I was gonna say mother, is that… I know what I want for my birthday now.” Rapunzel said as she turned to look at their mother, while moving away from the closet. 

“And what is that?” Gothel said, still resting her head with an annoyed look on her face. 

“New paint. That paint made from the white shells you once brought me.” Rapunzel turned to look at Varian, then back at their mother. 

“Well that is a very long trip, Rapunzel. Almost three days time.” She looked up at her, placing her arm down. 

“I just thought it was a better idea than... the stars.” Rapunzel sighed as she held her arms while looking around the floor, then back at Gothel.

Gothel had an unamused look, sighed, got up from her chair and walked up to Varian and Rapunzel. 

“Are you sure, you two will be alright, on your own?”Gothel asled, hugging Varian and Rapunzel while stroking her golden hair.

“We know that we’re safe as long as we’re here.” Varian said as they continued the hug, Gothel placing a kiss on both of their heads. 

______________________

Rapunzel and Varian were packing things in a basket for Gothel’s trip. 

“I’ll be back in three days time. I love you both very much, my dears.” Gothel was putting on her cloak as Rapunzel handed her the basket. She started climbing down the tower. 

“We love you more.” Varian and Rapunzel watched from the window.

“I love you most.” Gothel was leaving for her trip, both of them were waving through the window. Once she was completely out of sight, they ran back to their closet . 

End of chapter.


	8. 7.Here’s the deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you’ve all been waiting for. Varigo shippers, Enjoy some gay moment. And I may have added some musical lyrics reference Easter eggs in this chapter as well just for fun. Enjoy -Raven

Varian and Rapunzel ran to their closets and started to exchange looks.

“So what do we do now?” Varian said while turning to the closet again.

Rapunzel closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, let out a huge sigh and opened her eyes again to stare at the barricaded doors then back at Varian.

“ We’re going to remove the chairs and open the door. If they’re awake, … well we have our weapons to defend ourselves and probably have to knock them out again, if they aren’t which will be a good thing, we can tie them up in a chair and question them on why they’re here. sounds good?” Rapunzel smiled holding her pan in her hand.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea to me, but what about your dreams of seeing those lights, your birthday is coming up really really really soon and I know how badly you wanna see them so …..” Varian tilted his head and turned his eyes towards his closets, and turned back to look at Rapunzel who looked down in sadness. That was until Varian had an idea. 

“Why don’t we convince them to take us to go see them!” He said with glee as she looked up at him in confusion. 

“And besides, mother won’t take us to go see them no matter how many times we ask. also how are we going to tie them up? We don't have any rope.” Varian looked at her as he tilted his head and placed a hand on his hip in a sassy way.

“We can use my hair, it's long enough to tie them both in the chairs.” Rapunzel held a clump of her hair with one of her hands. “And that sounds like an amazing idea, Varian but how are we going to convince them to take us to go see the lights?” her expression changing from happy to sad as she stared at the ground.

“Hmmmmm…..” Varian had his thinking face on, until he remembered the bag that he had hid when mother got home, which gave him another good idea. “The satchel!” catching Rapunzel’s full attention. “What about it?” still confused on what he was planning.

“What if we convince them to take us outside to see the lights in exchange for their satchel back, it obviously seems to me that the object inside seems really valuable to them, I mean just by the looks of the head gear, it must be worth a lot in some sort of way….. But hey! it's still worth a shot.” he said while resting his arm on the chair. 

“Let's do this.“ Rapunzel as she was fond of her brother’s idea and was really excited about the plan.

“Okay!... Rapunzel. Now, um,this may get a little ...” Varian held the chair, ready to move it and prepared for what comes next.

“Exciting.” Rapunzel was slightly jumping with excitement to see how their plan would work out.

Varian cocked his eyebrows as he stared at Rapunzel “um, sure... yeah that’s a good word for it.” turned back to the door as he began to move the chair away from Rapunzel’s closet.

Varian moved, and hid behind Rapunzel as she slowly took a deep breath and slowly exhaled “Okay.” using her hair to open her closet door.

It was a moment until they watched the unconscious Flynn falling and hitting the floor, both Rapunzel and Varian made a slight gasp as they watched him slightly dragging his body across the floor. 

“Well. it's a hard knock life.” He said walking past him and was ready to do the same thing with the other intruder that was in his closet. 

Rapunzel was slowly walking up to Flynn with her frying pan in the air as she stared at him and turned to look behind her.

Varian slid the chair to the side and opened the door, to have an unconscious Hugo fall on top of him once again as they both hit the floor. 

“Ugh, agonyyyy... beyond the power of speech... Rapunzel help!” Varian whined as he tried to squirm his way out.

“Give me a minute, Varian.” Rapunzel grunted, dragging and placing Flynn on the chair. After that, she ran over to help Varian. 

When she finally got him off of him and he got free, they placed Hugo in the other chair that was next to Flynn.

Varian and Rapunzel knew what to do next, first to check and find any weapons or chemical compounds they had on them in person and get rid of them. Second, tie them up with Rapunzel’s hair.  
__________________________________

Varian and Rapunzel were both pulling on Rapunzel’s hair, dragging the unconscious intruders into the only spot of light in the room.

“Pascal, try waking them up.” hoping to have Rapunzel’s little chameleon buddy wake them up so they could start questioning them.

Pascal gave a little nod, turning to an unconscious Flynn.

He started smacking both Flynn and Hugo in the face with his hand, thinking that they would both immediately wake up as he scooted back for a bit away from Flynn, turning into the same color as his vest. 

That failed as neither of them dared to move a muscle or to even dare open their eyes. Pascal tried another method, he started smacking them again but this time with his tail, he had even started poking them in the face a few times to see if either one of them would wake up but that failed as well.

Varian and Rapunzel exchanged looks in the shadow as they turned to look back at Pascal, wondering what his next moves would be.

Pascal gave an unamused look, the two attempts had failed and he was slowly running out of ideas until he had one idea left in mind, it was gross but it was worth a try.

He adjusted his position and stuck his tongue out into Flynn’s ear. Then quickly did the same to Hugo. 

“AHH!” Flynn and Hugo shouted as they both jolted their heads up causing Pascal to make a squeaking noise and fell off Flynn’s shoulder.

“Wha?” Flynn questioning on where they were at, looking around for a bit before turning to see Hugo struggling in his chair, he’d happen to be wrapped up in some golden locks, Flynn then looked down to also see that he was also tied up, he began to struggle as well hoping to get out of the thing that was tying them up.

Hugo had stopped struggling for a bit, trailed his eyes from the floor to where he saw the thing tying them up, and making it’s way to the roof as he became more curious than ever “is this? … hair?”

They suddenly heard a voice coming from the shadows.

“Struggling… struggling is pointless”The female’s voice sounded a bit shaky.

Flynn and Hugo were squinting as they saw two figures on the purlin side of the roof, one of them was holding a frying pan in the air. 

“Show yourselves! I haven’t gotten all day here! ” Hugo shouted.

A hex nut came flying from the shadows and hit Hugo in the forehead, “ow” as he wanted to rub his forehead.

“Now jokes, don’t land.” the male voice sounded harsh as both of the figures jumped down with Hugo and Flynn watching.

“We know why you two are here and we’re not afraid of you.” The boy said with no hesitation. 

“What?” Both Flynn and Hugo said in unison as they turned their heads for a bit trying to get a better look of the shadowy figures, Hugo was squinting as the sunlight was reflecting on his glasses making it hard for him to see.

“You go first.” “ no you.” “ you’re closer.” “ well you’re older, you go first.” '' I’m not doing it.” “Neither am I.” “Just go.” “No, you go.” The figures in the shadow were having a mini argument to see who would step into the light first. Until they were interrupted by Hugo.

"As much as I'd love to hear you two argue forever," Hugo snarked , "Can you, you know hurry it up and untie us?"

A screw flew out of the darkness and hit Hugo in the forehead again."Ow."

"No, Now shut up and let us argue." The male voice said in dark

"Don't mess with him." said the female voice. "He's got the power of strength and magic on his side and he's not afraid to use it!"

“That just sounded wrong Raps.”the boy tilted his head for a bit.

“I was trying to sound... you know... tough.” The girl said as the boy was chuckling.

They then situated the argument with an agreement, the two shadowy figures started slowly walking toward the light. It was a girl with long blonde hair with green eyes just like Hugo’s and and was wearing a beautiful purple dress as she held a frying pan.

Next to her was a younger boy who was slightly a little taller than the girl. He had black hair with a teal strand on one side of his head, he had beautiful blue eyes, he wore goggles on his head, a dark blue collared shirt, black pants and gloves and a dark brown apron round his waist. He held a blue sphere in one hand.

“Who are you, and how did you find us?” Rapunzel walked a few inches closer to them.

“Ah hah.” was all they got in response from Flynn. 

“Who are you, and how did you find us?” Rapunzel said for a second time hoping to get an answer back.

“Don’t make her repeat herself for the third time and just answer the question.” Varian said in a harsh tone as he stood behind Rapunzel with his arms crossed and an unamused expression on his face.

“Wow such an attitude for someone so cute.” Hugo was making a smirk on his face.

“Just answer the question already.” Varian was slowly losing his temper with this guy while also trying not to blush. How could someone be this hot and yet so freaking annoying. 

Flynn began to clear his throat for a bit before he answered “Listen we know not who you two are. Nor how we came to find you. But may I just say.” He said while looking down for a bit. 

Hugo and Varian exchanged a questioned look before looking back at Flynn, who looked back up at Rapunzel with a flirtatious look on his face “Hi.” Rapunzel had an odd look on her face as she still held her frying pan in the air.

“How you doing? The names Flynn Ryder.” The names surprised both Varian and Rapunzel for a bit. “How’s your day going, huh?” As she shifted her eyes towards Varian to see his expression changed from surprise and shocked to happy and excited like a child at a party.

“Oh my gosh, your Flynn Rider!” as he pointed at Flynn.

“Yes, yes I am and you are?” Flynn looked at Rapunzel for a quick bit before looking at a excited Varian. 

“I am your biggest fan. Hold on, I’ll be right back.” Varian chuckled for a bit as Flynn, Hugo and Rapunzel watched him run off to get somethings.

He came back with four books, one being a sketchbook. “See.” As he showed them a perfectly sketched out picture of Flynn.

Flynn stares in amazement at the drawing and was a bit surprising to see that a sixteen year old boy, a year younger than Hugo and a person that he had never seen in his life or even met at all. managed to draw him so perfectly well, heck he even got his nose right. It was the best one he’d ever seen compared to all of those wanted posters that would always get his nose wrong. 

“Hey now.” Flynn said in glee.

“Names Flynn Rider, nice to be met.” He turned to his head with a smirk as Hugo rolled his eyes, he was a bit jealous that Flynn was getting all the attention from the boy.

“Varian, how did you exactly know what he looked like?” Rapunzel questioned him, knowing for fact that they’ve never been outside before. 

“To be honest with you, when you have a lot of free time on your hands, you would start picturing a lot of things with your imaginations and I just happened to take a random guess.” Looking back at the drawing, closing the book and placing the books away. “But back on the topic.” clearing his throat.

“Right.”She swung the pan, pointing it at Flynn.As he started moving his head back and started at the frying pan.

“Who else knows our location, Flynn Rider?” She refuses to show any fear. 

“Alright, blondie” Flynn adjusted his sitting position slightly with his hands up. 

“Rapunzel.” correcting him by telling them her name. 

“Gesundheit. Here's the thing.” Flynn was explaining their story as he made some hand gestures.

“We were in a situation, Gallivanting through the forest. We came across your tower and” stopped for a bit, looked at Hugo for a bit, when they both realized that something was missing.

“Ho, ho no, where is my satchel?” Flynn said as the two were looking around for it.

“We’ve hidden it, somewhere you two will never find it.” Rapunzel said with confidence as she slowly crossed her arm.

Hugo turned and looked at the pot that was on the floor and immediately knew that it was inside. 

“Is it in that big pot over there against that wall?” as the remaining three turned towards his direction at the pot cross from them.

“It's in that pot. isn’t it”. Hugo said unamused as Varian looked at Rapunzel with surprise, shifting his eyes back at the pot then back at her, silently giving her a message that only they could understand.

Rapunzel knew what he was saying and responded with a nod as they turned to look back at the tied up intruders. 

Both Varian and Rapunzel ended up knocking Hugo and Flynn out again, so that they could find a new place to hide it.  
_______________________________________

Flynn groaned for a bit before opening his eye and turned to see Pascal’s tongue in his ear. 

“Ugh! Would you stop that?!” He said in disgust, trying to wipe his ear with his shoulder causing Pascal to almost fall down but luckily he jumped to Hugo’s shoulder and did the same thing to him.

Hugo woke up with a yelp, noticing that Pascal next to him. 

“Ew! Gross. Quit it.” Moving his head away from Pascal with a disgusted look on his face.

Pascal crawled off of his shoulders and made his way to Rapunzel as Hugo was wiping his ear with his shoulder.

“Now it’s hidden where you two will never find it.” She had her arms crossed as she was bold with her words. 

Both Flynn and Hugo grunted as they watched Rapunzel toss her hair back and started to walk up to them.

“So, what do you want with our hair?” Rapunzel was slowly walking around them. 

“To cut it?” Pointing the pan at Hugo, with him backing away from it and staring at the metal cooking tool in front of him. 

“What?” Flynn said with confusion on why she randomly started talking about their hair, they didn’t have use of it and beside the two already that they had flawless hair of their own.

“Sell it?”she pointed at the end of the frying pan at Flynn’s face.

Hugo and Flynn exchanged a questioned look. Now why would they need to sell that much hair in order to get rich. No one would want to pay a lot for just hair. Flynn and Hugo both thought it was a dumb idea. 

“No!” Hugo said in a questioned tone as he started looking around for the cute boy that was with her earlier. To only find him in the shadows near the stairs, leaning back as newel with his legs crossed and one hand was on his arm as his other hand was messing with a pink orb.

“Listen, the only thing we want to do with your hair, is to get out of it.”Flynn turned his head towards Rapunzel, as she continued to walk around them in circles.

“Wait, you don’t want our hair?” She stopped for a bit and looked at Flynn with a questioned look on her face. 

“Why on earth would we want your hair?” As Flynn gave her an unamused look.

“Look lady, we were being chased, saw a tower and climbed it, end of the story.” Hugo said as he continued struggling, trying to get out of her hair.

“You’re telling the truth ?” Pointing the pan at Flynn’s face.

“YES!” the two said in unison both looking at her.

She started at them with a sharp glare until Pascal came out of her hair and made his way close to Flynn’s face, looking at him up and down, gave him a death glare, looked back and pointed back at Rapunzel with his tail, then back at Flynn as Rapunzel slowly pulled the pan back, Pascal continued to stare at Flynn with a death glare as he made a growling noise.

Flynn and Hugo exchanged looks as they slowly turned their head towards Rapunzel, who was holding Pascal and was walking towards Varian.

Rapunzel looked down at Pascal then turned to look at Varian.

“So what now, your birthday is coming up very soon and we are going to see those lights but need someone to take us there.” Varian said quietly.

“I know, we need someone to take us.” She whispered as Hugo and Flynn tilted their heads to see what those three were talking about.

“Do you think they're telling the truth? Cause it sounds believable to me.” Varian crossed his arms and leaned back at the stair newel post.

“I think they're the truth as well too.” she sighed as she looked at Pascal. 

“But remember the men with point teeth, they can not be trusted! Don’t let your guard down.” Pascal squeaked in his way of communicating as he doesn’t trust the intruders not one bit.

“They doesn't have fangs but what choice do we have?” She let out a big sigh.She was lucky that she could understand every word that he told them. 

“Easy, like I said before Raps give them the deal that they can’t refuse and they’ll definitely have to do it.” Varian said while twirling an alchemy orb around his hand.

“Got it. We can do this. ” She said with confidence.

“There we go, at a girl Raps!” He heard a bunch of noises coming from behind her as he looked at the two trying to get away or trying to find a way to break free.

“Hey,hey, Hey!” Varian shouted which caught their full attention.

“I can see what you two are trying to do and quit it, you guys are not going anywhere nor is it gonna set you both free, believe me I’ve tried.” He said in such a sassy tone, placing the pink orb down.

The two grunted as they stopped and stared at them with a mad look, like a bunch of angry puppies. 

“Okay Flynn Rider, we’re prepared to offer you two a deal.” she was staring at them.

“Deal?” As they watched her and Varian walking to a different area of the place.

“Look this way.”she ordered, moving and pulling on her hair trying to turn the two’s chairs towards their direction but failed.

The two screamed as they both hit the floor.

“Do you know what these are?” Both her and Varian were opening the curtains on opposite sides, revealing her painting of her dreams.

“You mean the lanterns the thing they do for the princess?” Flynn muffled.

“Lanterns… I knew they weren’t stars.” Looking away from the two on the floor and back up at her painting. As Varian and Pascal just looked at her.

She took a deep breath and turned her head back towards the two. 

“Well tomorrow evening they will light the night sky. With these lanterns, and you two will act as our guild. Take us to these lanterns and return us home safely. Then, and only then will we return your satchel to you. That is our deal.” Pointing her pan at the front high above then at them.

“Yeah, no can do.” Pushing himself up and moving to the side,hitting Hugo in the process.

“Ow!” Hugo said as he was trying to adjust his position as well.

“Oops, sorry kid.” He said while looking back at his chair.

“It’s fine but unfortunately the kingdom and us are not exactly, simpatico at the moment. So we won’t be taking you two anywhere.” He started up but Flynn’s chair was blocking the way of his perfect view of the boy with the teal streak that he wanted to see.

Rapunzel and Varian exchanged looks then turned to stared at Pascal who had an angry look on his face. While punching his fist into the palm of his other hand.

They looked back at the intruders with an angry look as they were jumping down.

“Something brought you two here, Flynn Rider.” She pulled her hair back causing the chairs to rise back to its stand position. 

Flynn and Hugo gave her an odd look as they sat back up normally again.

“Hey, don’t forget my buddy Hugo here.” Pointing his head towards Hugo.

“Call it what you will?” Rapunzel and Varian were walking closer to them.

“Fate.” pulling her hair closer and closer for every time she walked towards them.

“Destiny.” Varian had his arms crossed staring at Hugo with a mad glare. 

“Well then, I can be your destiny if you want me to be pretty boy.” Hugo smirks while looking right into Varian’s eyes.

Varian’s eyes widened with surprise, had his mouth was slightl opened and his face turning into a pretty shade of red. 

“A horse and a scary lady guard.” Flynn said, answering their questions.

“So we have made the decision to trust you.” She was staring at Varian’s little gay crush disaster scene happening as Hugo smiled at him and trying not to laugh. As she turned her attention back at Flynn.

“A horrible decision, really.” Flynn was not amused at all by this.

“But trust me, when I tell you this.”pulling on her hair causing the chair to lean forward and breaking Flynn’s fall in the midst of it with her other hand.

Varian had caught Hugo’s chair before he could fall completely back to the floor.

“Well thanks cutie, I thought I would have to kiss the floor with my face again.”Hugo was taking deep breaths as he looked up at Varian’s blushing face.

“But trust me, when I tell you this. You two can tear this tower apart, brick by brick. But without our help you will never find your precious satchel.”she was serious as stared at Flynn’s eyes.

Flynn cleared his throat before he could speak.

“Let me get this straight. we take you two to see the lanterns. Bring you both back home. and you’ll give me back my satchel.” 

“I promise.”Flynn stared at her with a serious look.

“And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise.” Which he then raised an eyebrow.

“Ever!” Pascal nodded as he stared back at Flynn. 

“All right listen, I didn’t want to have to do this, but you leave me and my buddy here with no other choice.” Varian was staring at Rapunzel and turned to look at Flynn with a confused look. 

“What in Demanitus’ name was he talking about, they took every weapon and chemical compound that those two had, what could they possibly do that could be so threatening.” Varian thought.

“Here comes the smolder.”Flynn looked down with his eyes then looked back at Rapunzel as he made a face.

Pascal, Rapunzel and Varian were not amused by his smolder at all. Varian slowly turned his head to look at Hugo, to see him winking at him with a smile on his face as gave him an air kiss.

Varian was surprised as his face turned completely red, he started making a high pitch squeal, covering his face with one of his hands while the other hand was still on the chair. Hugo chuckled and was amused to see the boy’s reaction.

“This is kind of an off day for me. This doesn’t normally happen.” Flynn was still making the smolder.

“Fine, we’ll take you two to see the lanterns.”giving up knowing it didn’t work at the end.

“Really!” Rapunzel gasped with excitement as she let go of the chair.

Varian looked up started at Hugo, as they exchanged looks, they turned their heads towards Rapunzel’s direction, watching as Flynn fell to the floor.

“Oops.” Rapunzel looked down. 

“You broke my smolder.” as he was in pain.  
_________________________

Varian and Rapunzel began to untie them for her hair. With both finally free, getting up from the chair. The two began to stretch as they’ve been sitting for way too long.

“Man, it feels so good to finally get out of that uncomfortable chair and free from that annoying amount of hair, no offense.”Flynn said as he continued stretching.

“None taken.” she wasn’t offended at all as she noticed Varian walking away to a different room. 

Hugo noticed the chemical vials that were on his arm was now gone. He began to panic as he began to look everywhere for it. 

“Where is it?!” He continued to search under the tables and inside pots and pans for it, drawing Flynn and Rapunzel’s full attention. 

“If you’re talking about the satchel, like I told you before we’ve...” Rapunzel crossed her arms and was cut off by Hugo. 

“No not that, I know the satchel is important but that's not what I’m looking for.” As he was looking around the floor.

“What are you looking for, kid? Your gloves cause your wearing them” Flynn chuckled pointing at the gloves he was wearing. 

“I’m not stupid Flynn, I know that and no that’s not what I’m looking for.” Hugo gave Flynn an unamused look placing his hand on his hips. 

“Your book? cause that was in the satchel.” He chuckles awkwardly as he rubs the back of his neck.

“That is also important but no.” adjusting his glasses.

“The map cause that was in the bag too.” Flynn looked confused as ever, he didn't know what Hugo was trying to look for.

“Ugh, No!” He was getting tired of the guessing game.

“Then what are you looking for, kid? How are we supposed to know what you're looking for, if you don’t tell us.” Placing his hand on his hips. 

“The hydrochloric acid.” He was starting to get annoyed..

“The What now !?” Flynn and Rapunzel said in unison as they tilt their heads to the side, with a confused look on their faces not knowing what the heck he was talking about. 

“He’s talking about this.” Varian’s came from behind Hugo as he turned around to see Varian holding the arm cuff slightly up in the air. 

“Here, We took it from you when you were still unconscious, just in case you wouldn’t try to break free or try to do something stupid with it.” He said returning to Hugo. 

“So what exactly is that?” Flynn points to the thing that Hugo was strapping it back on his upper arm. 

“ It's a chemical compound that’s able to break down any metal like iron and copper. Also you two might need these.” He explained handing Flynn the arrows that they used to climb up the tower with.

“How did you...” Flynn was confused and a bit speechless

“Varian, here an alchemist, so he does a lot of you know … experiences with chemicals and other sciencey stuff.”she placed her hands on the younger boy’s shoulders.  
“Right.” Flynn said giving them an odd look 

“Cute and smart, just my type.” Hugo mumbled quietly hoping no one had heard him as he adjusted the arm cuff.

“Anyways let’s just do this and get this over with.” He walked past them and headed to Hugo.

“Here, glasses.” handing him the other two arrows.

Hugo had finished strapping the chemicals to his arm as he took the arrows and the two headed to the window as Varian and Rapunzel just watched. Hugo was the first to climb out of the window and was slowly beginning to climb the wall.

Varian and Rapunzel exchanged looks of excitement. This was going to be an adventure that they’ll never forget.


End file.
